Amour,haine et poésie
by Aliceandkate
Summary: "Moi, Draco Malfoy , tomber sous le charme de cette Sang-de-Bourbe, jamais de la vie!" Rien n'est moins sûre...
1. Chapter 1

**C'est très court, je sais...**

**POV Draco**

"La vanité est un terrible fantôme  
Il brouille la vue de tout ceux qu'il possède  
Fantôme de l'enfant capricieuse  
Qui a fait naître un monde  
Humanonucleique  
Les possédées on les veines en surchauffe  
Et tell le noyaux de la Terre  
Ses laves sont leur sang  
Pauvres enfants  
Chacun de leurs faits paraissent  
Grandioses à leurs yeux.  
Loin d'être imparfaits  
Certain  
Mais l'enfant qui contrôle  
Et possède  
Leur rêves  
Les gonfle pour mieux qu'ils explosent  
Ah pauvres enfants  
Chacun de leur maux  
Transparaissent dans leurs rêves  
Et sur le papier

[Ils n'en peuvent plus  
Sont a bout  
Veulent faire taire la voix de l'enfant qui crie famine en eux  
Impatiente de sucer leur sang]

Faisant souffrir  
Presque pleurer  
Mais l'enfant est sans pitié  
À quelle immonde sensation que de sentir sa propre substance  
Brûler le moindre os,le moindre organe, la moindre veine, la moindre parcelle de peau.  
Jusqu'à consumation  
Total.  
Jusqu'à consumation  
Total."

**OooOooo**

Je n'arrive pas à le croire, pour qui elle se prend avec ses aires supérieures presque aristocrates.  
Non mais! C'est moi l'aristocrate ici, elle n'est qu'une minable Granger qui mériterai qu'on lui remette les idées en place. Elle venait de me traiter (moi Draco Malfoy!) de "petit être dérisoire bouffé par la vanité", et, comme si cela ne me suffisait pas elle m'avait dédié un poème détaillant les dégât que faisait en moi ce défaut! Moi, vaniteux, et puis quoi encore! Que l'on me trouve superieur,éblouissant, captivant, parfait est tout à fait compréhensible. D'ailleurs qu'elle s'intéresse à moins ne m'étonne pas du tout: même Potter bave devant ma superbe élégance purement malfoyenne. Mais si elle croit que son statut d'amoureuse transi de Draco lui donne le droit de formuler de tels ignomies, elle se trompe lourdement.  
Au début les lettres anonymes que les hiboux m'amenaient quotidiennement me faisaient sourire ( celle ci pas du tout!), elle contenaient des histoires drôles et captivantes. Puis une lettre d'un tout autre style m'était parvenu. Une lettre signée Hermione Granger qui m'avait donné envi de vomir. En effet, Granger y étalait de grand mots, étouffants et révulsants pour m'expliquer à quel point elle m'aimait ( c'est du moins ce qu'elle prétendait ) et que les lettres que j'avais précédemment reçu étaient toutes écrites de sa main. Mais même si ça lettre cachait peut-être l'ombre d'un sentiment relativement profond, il m'avait été impossible de voir au delà du style terriblement guimauve et écœurant dont elle avait fait preuve dans sa lettre. Ainsi, tout naturellement et comme à mon habitude, je l'avais coincée au détour d'un couloir pour la rembarrer bien comme il faut en lui expliquant que jamais un Malfoy de mon envergure ne s'abaisserai à de tel sentiments. Mais, madadame l'avait mal pris et se permit donc de me tourner en dérision dans un poème que j'avais vaguement lu et dont le titre: " Vanité des vanité, rien de plus malfoyen."(1) en disait long sur son contenu. D'après ce que j'en ai lu, elle y parle de caprices, d'imperfections, de pitié utilisant aussi d'autres mots qui ne me qualifiaient absolument pas contrairement à ce qu'elle prétendait.  
Me sentant exploser de l'intérieur je me levais donc et quittais ma table et la Grande salle pour ruminer dans ma chambre avant de tenter de dormir malgré la rage sans précédent qui me bouffait de l'intérieur.

**OooOooo**

"Tu meurs d'envi de m'embrasser n'est-ce pas" me susurra-t-elle en collant sa bouche a mon oreille avant de la mordiller doucement. Et alors qu'elle me torturait lentement, je me fondait en gémissement. Je ne savais d'où elle avait su que l'oreille était une zone érogène chez moi mais je m'en foutais! Son souffle caressait mon oreille alors qu'elle y murmurait des mots que je ne parvenait pas à comprendre, me faisans haleter tandis que mon désir se faisait de plus en plus grand et voyant...

_(1) référence à la phrase de l'Ecclésiaste: " vanité des vanité, tout est vanité" qui représente tellement Draco selon moi_!

**C'est pas mal pour un début, non?  
Allez une petite review****_, please! (immitant les yeux du chat potté)_****  
À bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite ( enfin! ) De plus je pense avoir oubliée de préciser dans le premier chapitre que les personnages que j'utilise ne sont évidement pas à moi vu que je n'ai pas le génie de JKR. Je vous présente aussi mes plus plates excuses pour les innombrables fautes d'orthographe. **

**Bonne lecture!**

Les yeux fermés, je savourais la douce torture à laquelle elle me soumettait. J'avais une envie folle de m'emparer de ses lèvres pour ne plus jamais les quitter...  
"Ce soir, Malfoy, tu m'appartient!" Lâcha-t-elle en emprisonnant mes poignets et ma bouche dans un même mouvement. Elle m'embrassait sans retenue, sauvagement presque violemment...

**OooOoo**

Réveillé brutalement pas un claquement de porte, je pris lentement conscience de l'effet qu'avait eu sur moi, mon rêve érotique: j'étais, en nage et terriblement excité. Je décidais donc de me soulager tout en prenant soit de formuler un sort de silence au préalable.

Les paupières fermées, je tentais d'imaginer quelle aurai pu être la suite de mon rêve. Hermione était tout autre dans mes rêves, plus débauchée et beaucoup plus excitante qu'en réalité.  
"Oh oui...excitante...humm...tellement...tell...humm" haletait-je  
Après avoir joui dans ma main et avant de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de faire, je plongeais dans un profond sommeille sans rêve.  
Les premiers rayons de soleil me sortirent de ma torpeur et alors que je faisait tranquillement ma toilette, le souvenir de ma nuit agitée me fit l'effet d'une gifle et je contemplais, horrifié, mon pyjama de soie trempé de sueur et partiellement couvert, au niveau de mon bas-ventre, d'une substance blanchâtre que je ne connaissais que trop.  
Mais l'horreur fit vite place à la rage, rage qui entreprit de consumer peu à peu mes organes vitaux, allant jusqu'à brouiller mon cerveaux et brûler le moindre neurone qui tentait de fuir cette colère soudaine. Mais, tout Malfoy que je suis je ne parvint tout de même pas à dominer cet effroyable sentiment. ( Eh oui, même si ça me tu de le constater, je ne suis pas parfait!) Et, faute de le dominer, je le laissait donc me contrôler. Puis, tel un automate guidé par le monstre, je me dirigeais vers mon bureau pour en sortir du parchemin vierge et une plume et écrire ce que la bête me dictait sans capter le sens des mots qu'elle m'ordonnait d'employer.

**Mini POV Hermione**  
Recroquevillée sur mon lit, je relis sa lettre pour la énième fois depuis qu'un magnifique hiboux noir me l'a apporté dans la Grande salle, à l'heure du déjeuner. Mais les mots semblent plus imposants que quand je les ai lue pour la première fois, assise à la table des griffondors. L'écriture est légère et aristocratique et pourtant les mots sont poingnants, impitoyables, destructeurs. C'est ce qui me brise le plus c'est de constater qu'il n'y a aucun sentiments dans sa lettre, ni haine, ni colère, ni ressentiment. Rien! Il aurait écrit une lettre au ministère de la magie qu'il y aurai eu autant de sentiments! Je me sentais déchirée de l'intérieur, comme si la petite étincelle d'espoir qui subsistait en moi s'était transformée en feu ravageur qui s'appliquait à me détruire lentement. Je ne suis rien pour lui. Ça à l'air pathétique dit comme ça, mais c'est ce qu'il écrit dans sa lettre. Ses mots exactes sont , d'ailleur, beaucoup plus tranchant, il écrit: " Tu n'a jamais rien été pour moi, tes mots ne me touchent pas, tu a beau tenter de briser ma fierté, tu n'y arrivera pas. Ce n'est que dans un élan de pitié et de clémence que je répond à ta démence. Tu n'a rien à m'offrir, tu es vide, les sentiments dégoulinants que tu exprimes me laissent indifférent. Je t'ai prévenu une fois de te tenir loin de moi maintenant tu sais, tu n'existe pas." Pas une fois il ne mentionne mon nom dans sa lettre,mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fait le plus mal. Le pire ce sont ses rimes, la cadence de ses phrases et leur intonation monotone. Il a arrangé cette lettre comme il arrange ses cheveux, pas un mot de travers ou de trop. À partir de ce jour, de cette lettre, il ne me regarde plus, jamais. Et à mon grand désarroi je n'ai plus jamais pu contempler son regard gris étincelant. Alors faute de pouvoir admirer ses iris couleur mercure j'en suis réduite à imaginer ses yeux et c'est seulement un gris usé, délavé, ne reflétant qu'une âme glacée vide de toute substance que jarrive à me représenter.  
Je sais, je sais je me la joue drama queen quand j'essaye d'exprimer mes sentiments avec mes tripes. Au fond on est pas si différents Malfoy et moi: moi je n'arrive pas à exprimer mes sentiments clairement et lui n'en a pas...  
**Fin mini POV Hermione **

**Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre 1 ça m´a beaucoup touchée. **

**J´espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ( cette fic aura 4 chapitres )**

**À bientôt!**


End file.
